Alpha
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Heero is the Alpha Male and next inline to be Clan Leader. Duo is a Beta determined to undermine Heero at every turn and take his place.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the mood for some Wolf like stories... and none were around ,so I wrote

one. Expect errors, I haven't written in like.. oh I don't know.. .10 years or

something. But if someone wants to be my beta reader I do have other chapters.

Title: Alpha 1/?

Author: Sony_Mouse (I was an author... once... sorta :P

Pairings: 1+2 First chapter is young pups, but they grow up soon :)

Warnings: AU, Wolf/Human Hybrid thing going on... Spelling/grammar... oi vey...

need Beta

Archive: .com

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours

Heero had to strain to hold himself back from fidgeting. He was scared his Mother might change her mind at the last minute. The only sign that gave away his excitement was the tweaking of his black furry wolf ears, and the subtle scratching of his claws.

The Clan Warriors had returned from battle after a great victory over an enemy clan and for once Heero was being permitted to view their return along with the rest of the clan. Normally he was kept slightly separate from all the others, but not today, and certainly not tonight at the great feast.

Heero impatiently bit his lip with his canine, holding back the childlike whimper of impatience that threatened to escape.

Why wasn't his Mother hurrying up? He could hear the cheering clansmen outside and knew that the warrior party had already entered the village and dispersed among their mates and pups.

Of course, just when he thought he could no longer bear the wait, his Mother finally appeared before him with slow meaningful steps, as if time worked around her, and not the other way around. Maybe it did, Heero thought to himself, she was as imposing a wolf as any he knew. The Clan Leader by birthright AND by defeating all those that would challenge her, even his own Father.

As Clan Leader, his Mother would never lower herself to a simple battle or to take part in the hunt like a common clansman, but Heero's father had been the Warrior Captain and had led his clan to victory once again.

"Heero!" His mother's sharp commanding tone snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Mother!" was Heero's obedient reply.

"Walk now behind me, we shall greet the returning clansmen." She looked down at her only son with slight disapproval and then added with the tone of a wise mentor. "Remember now, you are no mere pack pup; you are the future Alpha Male of this clan. Hold yourself with dignity and respect at ALL times, there is never need for any exuberant displays of emotion. That is for young pups and Omegas."

She then looked pointedly at his fidgeting hands.

He immediately snapped them to his side. "Yes Mother!" He said, this time with more force. Heero then bowed his head in respect as he assumed his position behind the matriarch.

The walk towards the main village square was agonizingly long for Heero's young excited mind. Out of the corner of his eye he viewed his fellow clansmen in jubilant displays as they ran between the warriors and surveyed all the wealth that had been procured.

Heero naturally looked for the large figure of his father. When he found him, he looked every bit the perfect Alpha one would expect. Well-muscled, fine thick fur covering his lower half, and an air of authority only true dominance could bring. But of course he was busy attending to the affairs of the raid. After any battle, there were many things that needed to be tended to right away. Weapons needed to be cleaned and put away, stores returned, and so on.

He tried to wave to his father, and heard his mother snap, "Heero, now is not the time. You'll see your father when he's done with his work".

"Yes, Mother". The all too familiar words passed Heero's lips.

But his look of barely contained excitement turning into that of disappointment must have been too much for even an Alpha Bitch to watch, and a rare moment of motherly concern took over

"Heero… why not go and help the other pups prepare for the feast. They will need someone to direct them in their… misguided efforts, and to keep them out of trouble. We would not want them to get in the way now would we Heero?"

Immediately Heero's ears perked up and his eyes glowed with happiness. It took all of his training to keep a somewhat noble bearing. "YES Mother… You are right of course, we would not want the pups to get in harms way." His mother couldn't help a wry smile at the thought of her own little pup acting like such the adult wolf.

With his mother's blessing, Heero calmly turned aside and started walking towards the other clan pups that were of course in a gaggle near the newly acquired trophies of war. His calm walk soon turned into a quicker pace as he thought of getting to play with the other pups. Normally he was only allowed near them for sparring practice.

As he neared the group he noticed a new face among the old familiar ones. There, sulking next to some newly acquired fine leather blankets was one of the scrawniest young pups Heero had ever seen. The other pups hadn't been interested in the loot at all, it was this young whelp that had attracted their attention.

While it was not uncommon, and even unexpected for the vanquishing clan to claim the women and children of the defeated as their own, Heero had just never seen such a case were only ONE such wolfling was brought back.

The young pup in question was absolutely filthy and his fur matted throughout. He had the typical long hair of all clansmen, save the Alphas, but he was clearly near starvation. His ribs were well defined, and his young arms and legs lacked any sort of muscle. His brown ears laid flat on his head, whether from fear or annoyance Heero wasn't sure. And he appeared to be trying his best to pretend that the large group of pups might magically go away.

Lex, a potential Beta pup, pushed the newcomer sharply, trying perhaps trying to push him over, but he quickly jumping away as an unexpected clawed hand lashed back. The strange pup snarled fiercely at Lex and leveled angry, dark purple eyes at all those around him.

There was something in the defiant nature of the newcomer that appealed to Heero, in the proud way he stood despite being outnumbered, starving, and clearly weaker than the well cared for pups around him.

Without knowing why, Heero wanted desperately to impress the new boy, maybe show off his status a bit. Something Heero had never really done before. Maybe he could make his Mother proud of him while he tamed the new clansmen.

Clapping his hands together, Heero puffed up his young chest and acted as authoritative as he could.

"Alright then, what's going on here?" He even went so far as to raise his chin and look around the crowd as if to demand an answer. Toby was the first pup to respond, always eager to get a leg up with the future clan leader.

"Oh Heero, it's a new clansmen, captured from battle. Da' says he doesn't have a rank yet, and we'll all get to help determine where he'll stand in the pack. We were just getting a head start and letting him know who the dominants are." Toby smirked and looked proud at his proclamation.

Heero eyes betrayed uncertainty, the thought of Toby being dominant over anyone but an Omega was laughable. Every pup hoped to one day grow up to be Betas, the leaders of the separate skill classes, second only to the Alphas in the clan. But most only grew up to be average warriors and hunters at best, or at worst, an Omega. But as Toby said, those were picked out as young whelps, never at this age.

The dirty pup peered over at Heero through the crowd and appraised him for the first time. He gave a distrustful sneer and dismissed him as nothing with a jerk of his head as he looked the other way.

Irked and eager to demand the new pups attention, Heero held his clawed hand to his chin, and appeared to be thinking very hard indeed. Heero tried to convey the impression that he was about to make an important "Alpha-like" decision. "I suppose he might make an average clansman one day... but he does look a bit scrawny at the moment, he's probably already an Omega". While in his mind Heero supposed he was looking to be quite the dominant wolf, nothing he could have said could have enraged the pup more.

"OMEGA!" the newcomer spat out through snarling lips, "I'm an ALPHA you pretentious, pampered pup!"

Heero's eyes grew as wide as the large gasp heard around the circle of young boys. No one had EVER dared to speak him that way, it simply wasn't done.

Cary, one of the older boys in the bunch took a menacing step forward. "The only Alpha we see right now is Heero, and you better submit to him before we make you. You're new to this clan, but we've seen bitch pups with more meat on them than you, right Heero?"

All eyes turned to the future clan leader looking for his approval and the word to set this young upstart straight… any word that he chose to give at all.

Heero looked nervously between the pups he was supposed to be keeping out of trouble, and the one he was doing a very bad job of trying to impress his dominance on.

Heero tried to think of something to say to calm down the situation, but the new pup shot out a reply directed to him.

"_Right Heero_', he mocked with disgust, "Come on Heero, what are you waiting for, your momma to come tell you what to do? You're nothing but whelp who's thinks he's a wolf, you'll be lucky if you even grow up to be someone's BITCH!"

"Well at least I don't like one!" Heero snapped back before he could help it. But before he could think of what he'd just said, Heero felt himself being tackled to the ground so hard it knocked the wind out of him. The newcomer was going at him like a crazed animal, and all Heero could do was protect his face while his clansmen tried desperately to pull the pup off.

"ENOUGH!" A loud familiar voice yelled before the weight of the new pup was quickly ripped off of him. Heero saw to his dismay his very own father looking at him in disapproval as he held a very scared looking young pup.

"Heero stand up this instance and show some pride!" His father's authoritative voice commanded. The rest of the boys bowed down obediently to his father's imposing, huge figure, while the new boy dangled by his arm trying not to move at all. As much spark as he'd shown before, no young pup would be stupid enough to challenge an adult Alpha, much less one of this stature.

"Well?" his father's annoyed voice ground out, "What is the meaning of this?"

None of the other pups dared speak; they all knew only Heero was being addressed. As the future clan leader he was expected to speak on their behalf, and to take responsibility for their actions.

"Mother told me to watch after the pups before the great feast, and to… keep them out of trouble…" Heero barely managed to reply under his father's awful, intense gaze.

"And a fine job you were doing of it too, Heero" His father remarked in a dark tone.

If Heero could feel any worse, his father's words had managed just that. But still he tried to justify what has just transpired.

"The new pup, he claimed he was the Alpha, and he attacked me, but not in a fair fight at all, he took me by surprise." Heero wined.

But if possible, his father looked even more annoyed at his declaration.

"You are my **son** Heero, there is no such thing as being _taken by surprise_. Obviously my being away has caused you to fall back on some of your training. Which we WILL be remedying after today!"

"Yes Father." Heero unhappily, but obediently replied.

"And is this how you treat a new member of our clan, by allowing the other pups to antagonize him until he feels corned and must lash out? Of all the things I thought I'd see when I returned, this was not one of them Heero."

"Yes... Father…" Heero's voice was every quieter this time.

"And YOU Duo!" The young pup named Duo visibly flinched, and pulled back slightly from the strong hand holding him in the air. "You think you're an Alpha when we find you starving outside the edges of your own forsaken clan. We have a name for those who are the last to eat, and it's not what you claim to be."

To Heero's surprise, instead of retracting further, Duo shot a defiant look at Heero's Father. "I'm NOT an Omega, I'm an Alpha!" He then jerked his arm out the strong grip and fell rather inelegantly backwards onto his rear end.

Heero's father may have been an Alpha himself, but he was not about to take the challenge of a mere pup seriously. Still a physical reprimand was in order, and when non came, Heero had to hold his breath, unsure of what was about to transpire. He saw instead his Father move strong sure fingers to Duo's chin and force his gaze straight into that of his own, something Heero would never dared do himself.

"Young pup, listen here, and listen well. You have no rank to speak of… for the moment that is, and if you wish to claim yourself above an Omega, I'll even allow that perhaps your clan did not know how to properly treat pups, even letting the Omegas eat first. I'll even allow for your lack of care for your current state of weakness"

"But if you wish to be Alpha in this pack, in 'MY' pack you'll have to grow very strong indeed, stronger even than me. Because my son WILL succeed me, and he will be just as great as I stand here before you today. Aim high if you'd like, try for Beta if you dare, but I assure you, nothing will be handed to you without proof of your strength."

With that dire warning he let go of Duo's slightly bruised chin and turned to walk away.

It would have been impossible for his father's words not to affect Heero. He'd never heard such praise from his brave and strong father. Heero's chest puffed out slightly and he practically glowed, as he started to smirk triumphantly.

At least, that was until he looked over at the young pup he'd been trying so

hard to impress before. Now all he could see were the dark purple orbs that were

staring hard at him. Orbs that were filled to the absolute brim with nothing but

complete … and utter… hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Alpha 2/?

Author: Sony_Mouse

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: AU, Wolf/Human Hybrid

Archive: .com

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours

Chapter 2

It was with a strange sense of Déjà vu that Heero sat cross-legged in his hut trying hard not to show any of the strong emotions of excitement that passed through his body. Now an adult this time around, the only sign that anything was different from his normal composure was how his eyes would flicker towards the main door.

Much had changed in the past seasons. Battles had been won, positions in the pack revoked and granted, great hunts still talked about to this day, and great loss as well. Even the greatest victory could bring with it sorrow, and none so poignant as the loss of his beloved Father.

But still the sun must rise the next day, and the clan lived on and prospered through the years. His mother was now a good deal older; her once dark coat now held a silver hue that hid how powerful she truly was.

"You can't fool me my son, I can smell the excitement coursing through your veins. Of course I'm glad to see you hide it so well. You've grown into a fine wolf."

Heero considered his mother's words, slightly worried he'd been found out so easily.

"Now Heero, don't look so contrite. I'm your Mother; of course I know these things. I can read you like you were a day old whelp. And I know how excited you get whenever the Hunters return with a great catch. You are exactly like your Father was, always eager for some good fresh meat to sink your teeth into. And everyday you are growing more and more like him, I imagine soon you'll need all the meat the hunters can find." She smiled to herself in that way that showed she was teasing, but meant still every word of it.

Heero nodded to her in proper agreement, but at the same time looked back once again to the door in anticipation. The truth was while he did enjoy a good kill like any other hot-blooded young adult wolf, he had his mind on an altogether different sort of meat.

"Duo has done well leading the Hunt Pack." His Mother continued on in idle chat.

The flash of surprise in Heero's eyes nearly betrayed his feelings that she'd somehow caught on, but he soon realized she was still only talking about the Hunter's kill.

"Yes Mother, the forest will be picked clean of any prey by the time he is done". Heero didn't mean to let the sarcasm seep into his voice, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Now Heero, you should be proud of your friend's accomplishments, I should say he owes a great deal of it towards you." His mother's soft reprimand was kindly meant, but completely inaccurate.

'Friend', Heero's mind scoffed. Duo would rather cut off his own arms than admit to being any kind of friendly towards Heero. And if he owed Heero anything, it was only in giving Duo the drive he needed to become everything he was always told he could never be. Duo's personal mission in life was to see Heero destroyed and reduced to the rank of an outcast.

Not that anyone besides Heero ever seemed to notice.

No, Duo was much too smart for that.

After Heero's own father had publicly humiliated Duo as a young pup, he must have taken the Alpha's words to heart.

Duo gave up provoking others, and ignored any and all attempts to provoke him back. He seamlessly seeped into the background of the clan. Most of the other boys forgetting he was even there at times.

As a foundling, he was initially the responsibility of the Omega bitches, as were most of the youngest pups. But Duo only stayed with them long enough to get nourished and healthy.

Heero would have then expected him to try and join the other pups his age, but once again Heero was proven wrong. Duo interests lay with the Clan Hunters instead. At first asking to do menial tasks, and refusing to leave until he'd been given a job to do.

At first the Hunters were just amused by the young pup, assuming he'd get bored of playing adult wolf, and go back to pup games. But Duo never did. He instead continued to work tirelessly: helping to cut the meat, learning to skin, salt, cook and to prepare traps.

When Duo turned into an young adolescent, again it was assumed he'd start following the path most of the other young pups had already taken, but Duo stayed the course. It was much to the dismay of the older hunters when they learned that Duo had been following them secretly for months on the hunts.

Duo was only discovered when a large Moose, evading capture, had switched tactics and charged him in the bushes.

He had very nearly been killed; his left leg and ribs broken, and he had been badly bruised all over his body. Heero's Father had been furious with the huntsmen for not noticing a curious pup along their journeys.

The healers worked diligently on Duo and he was better and no longer in danger of fever or infection. Once or twice Heero had managed to sneak in and sit by the sleeping pup's side. This was still the only time they'd ever sat together in an agreeable silence.

Perhaps Heero was the only one who truly understood Duo's drive by this point, because he was also the only one who was unsurprised when Duo tried to tag along with the hunters as soon as he was healed. After several miserable attempts to keep an unhappy Duo back at the camp, Heero's mother made the decree that if he was to insist on becoming a hunter then he must be trained properly as one at once. So Duo began his apprenticeship years before most pups finished they games of play-sparring.

Rare was the moment when the young Duo was not hard at work.

All the while, Duo was as polite and obedient as he could be to the Alpha family and all those around him. He learned the clan manners quicker than most of the pups that had lived there their whole lives.

It was all an act of course, at least where Heero was concerned. All he had to do was take one look into Duo's eyes to know that he'd never been forgiven, and was and would always be nothing but a future challenger for Duo. If eyes weren't enough to convince him, Duo made his position perfectly clear the few times they'd had this misfortune to be caught alone. He was never stupid enough to outright challenge Heero, but Duo took great pride in making Heero look the fool at every turn.

His parents had long assumed that they were simply just good friends who liked to push each other along, but nothing could be further form the truth.

And if Duo had been "just another" clansman, Heero probably would put an end to the charade years ago. But there lay the true crux of the problem. Duo was much, much more than a rival; he was Heero's greatest sin.

Against everything he'd be taught, against everything Heero knew he was supposed to be; he was utterly, impossibly, and hopelessly infatuated with the Clan's Lead Hunter.

If his Mother knew… he could not imagine what she'd say; if his Father were still alive, he could not imagine what he'd do. But from the first day he saw Duo standing up for himself, so scared yet so brave, he had wanted nothing more than Duo's attention. He'd been too young to know then what he knew now as an adult, that he was experiencing his very first crush.

As Duo grew into the strong, skilled Huntsman no one thought he could be, and rose through the ranks by skill and daring alone, Heero's crush had grown into something stronger too. Unfortunately so did Duo's hatred of the future Clan Leader.

Heero was now the Alpha male, and yet every bow of submission, every word of obedience that came from Duo was tinged with a subtle insult that no else seemed to see or get. Duo was ALREADY a full-fledged Beta, while Heero had inherited his position so far. Something Duo was always keen to remind him of.

Still there was no denying Heero's strength and fighting prowess, something he was just as keen to flaunt in front of Duo. Heero had grown just as his father had predicted, into a strong, athletic and worthy adversary to any potential Alpha threat. And while he was not yet in charge of the Warriors, no one doubted the position would be his once the old Captain stepped down. As it stood, Heero was unbeaten in the sparring ring.

And so their competitive relationship waged on. And each and every day Heero was more and more sure that the chance that Duo would ever call him friend, or respect him in any way, was just as likely as Duo giving up his well earned title and claiming to be an Omega wolf after all.

"Heero, are you just going to sit there all day or are you going to inspect the incoming food. It needs to be properly doled out." Heero was so lost in his current stream of thoughts that he'd completely forgotten what he'd been waiting so patiently for in the past few hours.

Duo had been gone for days, and to Heero, it had seemed like forever.

"Sorry Mother. Of course I'll go at once". Heero bowed obediently to the Clan Leader and walked off to perform his duty. As Alpha he decided who got which cuts of meat, and which were stored for later. With input of course from the Hunters, something that Heero looked forward to with a growing anticipation.

As he walked out of the hut Heero could see the line of tired and dirty Hunters returning from yet another successful kill. Apparently they had happened upon a nice pack of deer, and were already laying the deer out for the apprentices to start cutting up.

It had been a dry summer and should by all accounts been a dire one for food, but not with clever Duo leading the hunts.

Through all the commotion and excitement, Heero searched diligently for his target. The dust swirled and danced around his fellow wolves as the wind picked up, bringing with it an all too familiar scent. He found him off to the side, crouched down on his haunches hard at work while the others were already in joyful reunions with their loved ones. He appeared to making notes and doing calculations for the future stock pile.

Even fresh out of the field with his long hair tied loosely into a Hunter's single braid and his fur in dire need of some grooming, Duo looked magnificent. And he SMELLED magnificent too. Heero's nostril's flared in excitement as he took in the only scent that could make him weak in the knees. The addictive aroma went straight to his tightening groin and Heero was forced to exhale slowly in an attempt to calm himself down. Losing control in public was not a viable option.

Still there was the sight Duo's dark brown tail as it swished to and fro along with whatever secret rhythm he used to count in his head. Heero could barely peel his eyes away from the movement as it gave him teasing glimpses of some regions he'd already put a lot of thought into. As for the rest of Duo, where there had once been a well-defined ribcage, now there was an even more defined selection of lean, hard-earned muscles.

And all were equally dirty, not to mention the sad state of Duo's thin leather loincloth. Heero couldn't help but imagine that thought of taking Duo off to the nearby lake that evening and helping him to clean up for the feast tonight.

Sadly just as that all too pleasant thought entered his mind; he heard a very quiet warning growl emanate in front of him as he saw Duo's head turn around to examine the unwelcome guest. "Come to mix with the commoners have we? I suppose I should be honored by your condescension."

Ignoring the insults, Heero bolding moved forward. "Another successful kill I see? And already being cut up for the handing out. You do the Clan Leader proud."

Duo sniffed in annoyance, as he remained crouched in his current position. "Well I suppose someone has to make her proud." He then returned to his work. Turning away as if the Alpha Male talking to him wasn't worth his full attention.

It was a low blow to be sure, but not entirely accurate. Heero knew his Mother was more than happy with what he'd grown into, and that Duo was simply trying to bait him.

But not to be dismissed in such a fashion, Heero stood to his full imposing figure, Tail thrashing strongly and high in the air. He leaned over the spot where Duo was actively trying to ignore him, and in turn showing him great disrespect.

"Well since there is so little to make my Mother proud, you wouldn't mind doing her the great honour of presenting her the choice cut at the feast today." Heero could visibly see Duo's entire back stiffen.

The ceremony to which Heero alluded to was one that was traditionally performed by one of the Omegas.

By presenting to the Alpha Bitch, it was naturally assumed he'd also have to do so equally for the Alpha Male. The ceremony would require Duo to be at his most humble, on hands and knees as he crawled up to the Alphas and bowed low before them with the choice cuts. If they so wished, they could even eat from his hands. To be used as a nothing more than a dinner plate.

Duo rarely lost composure in such a public setting, but Heero saw him snap his head to the side, eyes as cold as ice as he hissed "You wouldn't dare?"

In a twist of fate and perfect timing, Heero's mother chose that exact moment to begin her own rounds of the kill. It never ceased to amuse Heero how quickly Duo's facial expressions could change when needed. The Lead Hunter instantly bowed submissively to the Alpha Bitch, but Heero could tell he was still unsure if Heero had been joking or not.

"Mother I'm glad you're here. Duo was just telling me how proud he was of this particular kill. He has offered to serve us tonight in order to ensure the meat is presented properly"

To Duo's credit, he didn't move a muscle or do anything that would give away his ire. The Alpha Bitch regarded him with surprise; and Heero thought his mother would find the idea of this promising Beta submitting to her son so publicly a wonderful idea.

But she instead gave Heero an admonishing look, as if he was trying to have a joke at her expense. "Really Heero, must you tease your friend so much. He is tired from a long hunt and I'm sure he would appreciate your help more than your attempts at humor."

And with that his Mother bowed in return and continued to survey the work.

Heero saw Duo's composure quickly crumble, and his hands clench in anger. Though barely a whisper, Heero could still make out the softly spoken threat. "It might not be a bad idea to have an Omega taste your food at the feast, you never know who might want you dead by the eve of this night."

Heero smirked, loving the feeling of finally getting one over Duo, even if it hadn't gone as planned "Really Duo, I'm surprised you can't take a little joke. After all, what's some lousy meat between good old friends such as us?"

"Well my 'friend', I just spent 7 days sleeping on the dry hard dirt to procure that 'lousy meat' while you sat on your laurels, or whatever it is you do while everyone else around you works. I could care less if you eat any or not, it would save more for those of us who actually deserve a cut." Duo kept his eyes properly facing down for once as he turned around and stormed off. Proof of how angry he truly was.

Heero couldn't help the smile that threatened to fully engulf his face from the knowledge that he'd finally gotten to Duo for once.

Damn, he had missed that disobedient bastard.

TBC…

No flames please. I understand if you don't like the story, the simple solution is to not read it. We GW Fanfic writers are rare enough these days, no need to try and scare us off.

I do not pretend to be a professional writer, and I am writing this for no other reason than that I enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Alpha 3/?

Author: Sony_Mouse

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: AU, Wolf/Human Hybrid

Archive: .com

Disclaimer: Not mine, not yours

Chapter 3

The fires blazed high into the dark night's sky as the smell of roasting meat penetrated the warm air. Many of the regular mid-class clansmen danced around the feast circle while the loud drums played a beat that could only echo the heart of a true Wolf.

Throughout it all, not a single clansman truly forgot that tonight was a time for fellowship and celebration, not a time for work or duty. Not a single clansman that was, save one.

While shouts of jubilation rung in the air, Duo was hard at work trying to weave in and out of the thick crowd, attending to various duties that were not his own. Young pups were seen racing around the lone wolf as he good naturally avoided their path.

Many full-grown wolves tried to entice the hard working hunter to sit down for a bite, or to sip some fine ale. But nothing could deter Duo from making sure that his meat was well prepared, and that not a single valuable morsel was left for waste during that dry summer.

To Heero's single-track mind, it seemed as if Duo would be unsatisfied until every job in the camp had been completed by him alone for quality control.

Every feast, celebration, victory, wedding or any function what so ever, it was always the same. Everyone played and forgot their worries while Duo was never able to let go. He was always driven, always moving forward.

A sigh of frustration escaped her pursed lips as Heero thought of what he'd give to see Duo's tight muscles let loose among the dancing, to see him sway before the fire for Heero's pleasure alone.

But a quick glance at some adoring 'fans' reminded Heero that of course he wasn't the only wolf interested in the successful young talent. Many a bitch had their scheming eyes on him as a potential mate, and perhaps a step up the social ladder.

His sigh turned into a snarl of discontent at the mere thought of it.

"Heero must you sulk so? Your people are celebrating our prosperity, _your_ prosperity. You do not have to join and dance like the others if you do not wish to, but at least pretend that you are enjoying the fruits of your hunter's hard labor. In the end, they hunt for you as much as for themselves". As always, his mother's soft reprimand worked to drag Heero out of his disparaging thoughts.

He hadn't meant to come across as sour, but his excitement over Duo's return had quickly turned to disappointment when he'd realized the hunter had no intention of spending any that time with Heero, not even in verbal assault. Apparently Heero had pushed too hard during their first encounter that morning.

His mother was still looking at him expectantly, waiting for an acknowledging reply when the most awful scent imaginable filled his senses. He realized too late what, or who, it was, and feared he had accidentally demonstrated some very poor manners indeed.

The young lady, Relena to be precise, was apprentice to the Clan's top Healer and a Beta in training herself. She was well-mannered, good tempered and always polite. She was also under the false pretense that Heero was shy when it came to women, and only needed a push in the right direction.

She bowed low and graciously before them and lifted her adoring eyes to smile prettily up at Heero.

To be fair to the young maiden, any _normal_ male in their right mind would be driven half mad with lust at her strong pheromones being direct their way.

But he'd long considered the smell of any female to be not to his liking, and his resentment of being constantly forced to ward of the unwanted attention from any number of young clan maidens had taught him to despise the smell entirely.

His mother silently urged him to speak with a sharp disapproving lift of her elegant silver brow. Heero was quick to obey.

"Relena, I am glad your family has joined in on the celebrations. I hope you and yours are enjoying the fine feast our hunters have prepared for us?"

Heero was very much guilty over his first reaction to the young maiden. He tried to cover it up with as much grace as he could, lest she had noticed his primary reaction.

It appeared no offence had been taken as she blushed at his tone. "I'm grateful as always for the protection and prospering your family brings us all. But… " Here she paused, uncertain if she was crossing a boundary she dare not touch. "I have noticed you have not moved from your seat all night, will we not get to honour of seeing you dance this summer at all?"

Heero groaned internally at the invitation, he was a horrible dancer, and didn't like to see the clan bitches fighting for a chance to be his partner. Relena must have seen the look on his face because she quickly reworded her statement. "I did not mean you dance with me of course, I would never be so bold as to ask. But perhaps you'd grace us with the Warrior's Dance. Along with all your finest men of course." She made no sign of hiding her blush this time around. "I'm sure all the maidens would enjoy such a show."

A sophisticated chuckle could be heard from the side, and Heero's Mother was quick to assure the young girl that she had not misspoken at all. "What a wonderful idea Relena, you are right to drag this one away from hiding all night. Our clan is proud of its warriors, and prouder still of its future captain. I shall order that it be performed at once."

Her goal attained, and approval found, Relena bowed happily and turned to let the other girls know of the upcoming show.

Heero knew his mother was fond of Relena, and although she was a kind-hearted girl, there was not much chance of a future match in Heero's eyes.

"See Heero, I'm not the only one who can order you to dance, your clan demands it. Go now, and remember how your father's training."

Greatly perturbed by being removed from his favorite sport of watching Duo, Heero nonetheless remembered his manners, and his place. He stepped forward to call the other warriors to him.

An excited hush fell over the crowd as some of the finest wolves in the clan stepped forward to take their place next to Heero in the forefront.

The current Warrior Captain graciously bowed out while he drank some more spirits. He commented to the crowd that he was "too old" to do himself any favors being surrounded by such young wolves. The crowd roared its approval of the old captain and humorously mocked him for backing out. They then all waited for the drums to began their primal beats.

Heero was not a nervous man by nature, and he indeed remembered all the long hours of training his father and other personal trainers had instilled in him. In the ways of fighting, he was unmatched in the clan. While it was true he'd never fought his mother for the Clan leader position, the truth was there was no need. Everyone knew of Heero's fighting abilities, and he was unbeaten in sparring. Save of course, for that one small fight with Duo when they'd been young pups.

His mind cleared of all other thoughts as he heard, no felt, the drums beat in rhythm with his pulse. Each movement was as fluid as any fighting stance he'd ever known, the air acting as some imaginary foe in front of him. There was no need to look behind him to know that the other warriors were in perfect step alongside him.

In many ways the Warrior Dance was less of a dance and more of a demonstration of power and grace in the ways of fighting.

There was no time to look around the crowd, and soon even their voices faded into the deep recesses of his mind as the movements took control of his body.

And then just as soon as it had begun, it was over.

He blinked once or twice as if woken from a trance. The feeling of sweat running down his body was unmistakable, and his breathing was heavier along with his quickened heartbeat. The jovial men behind him fared no better as they let out cheers and whoops of joy. But soon the stench of pheromones was suffocating the air and Heero had to excuse himself to the back of the crowd. Bitches of all ages giggled and pointed at their favorite warriors while jealous mates tried to act unaffected by their supposed betrayal.

And it was through this thick miasma of youthful hormones that the unexpected and improbably presented itself. Heero caught wind of the single most intoxicating smell that he'd ever happened upon.

DUO! There was no doubt in Heero's mind to whom the addictive aroma belonged to; he'd recognize the scent anywhere. But it was not _just _the scent of Duo, it was the smell of lust, the smell of longing, it was… enough to break Heero if he let it.

His eyes frantically searched the crowd rife with activity and courtship for the only face that had ever mattered to him.

He found him close to one of the huts in the back of the crowd, partly hidden in the shadows while still facing the main stage where many of the warriors were still cooling down from the dance.

Duo's cheeks were flushed as if _he_ had been the one to dance, and then there was the unmistakable look of shame apparent in his downcast eyes.

To Heero it seemed impossible that no one else noticed the fragrant scent of the hunter in such an improper display, but most were either too drunk to notice, or too lost in their own courtship rituals.

But it wasn't long before Duo finally looked away from the crowd and by shear chance happened to glance directly at where Heero now stood.

Whatever Heero had hoped to achieve from catching Duo in such a private manner, it was not to see Duo freeze in an obvious display of fear like a deer caught in a trap.

Without a doubt, Duo knew he'd just been found out, and by the worst possible clansman in the village at that.

Duo dropped the tools he'd be carrying and just as quickly sped off into the night.

Heero was not far behind him.

Heero doubted anyone save his Mother would notice his departure, but at that moment he didn't care. He had seen the impossible; Duo the Great Hunter, Duo the tireless, Duo the foundling, his Duo… was attracted to other males.

While normally Heero would have been no match to Duo's skilled gait and footing, the hunter was clearly in a frantic hurry and not thinking straight.

All the same, Heero caught up to him not far past the forest line, well hidden from any signs of the festivities they'd just left behind.

With a burst of speed from his powerful hindquarters, Heero lunged into the air to capture his target once and for all.

They both rolled unceremoniously to the ground with Heero landing up on top.

Duo hit the ground face first into the dirt, his belly scraping badly on the rocks below.

Instinct took over and Heero automatically bared his teeth to claim the exposed neck. He then held Duo in place in an obvious show of his dominance to indicate that the chase was over.

Involuntarily, Duo shivered beneath him, and the beast inside Heero fought hard to take control of the situation, for a different purpose entirely. The feel of hard muscles as they strained against Heero's hold and the taste of him was almost too much to contain.

But common sense forced him to lift his head and release some pressure off of Duo's back, just enough to allow him to move, but not enough to free him.

Duo took a few deep breaths before saying anything, obviously trying to collect his mixed feelings of the display he'd just witnessed and the more natural one of fear.

A shaky, unconvincing voice finally made itself heard, "I… I don't know what you think you just saw Heero, but this is not good be…"

"Save it!" Heero hissed as he applied a slight increase in pressure. "Don't mock me with lies and a well-crafted tale. We both know what just happened back there."

Without looking, Heero could imagine how Duo's eyes would be frantically looking around the dark forest for an explanation, anything that would reverse their current position.

"I didn't do anything wrong, I've been a good clansman. You can't possibly accuse me of anything." Duo all but pleaded.

Heero could barely contain the cruel smile that threatened to split his face. Duo pleading? Duo at his mercy? This had to be a dream; it was all simply too much.

"You're right Duo, you've behaved in public as perfectly as you always do. Worked the entire feast while everyone else drank ale and danced. But then why should you stop to enjoy yourself, or be distracted by loose maidens and shows of desire when you have OTHER things on your mind."

To his credit Duo didn't even try and deny it this time. Heero could feel the muscles beneath him truly sagging in defeat. Giving himself over to Heero's mercy.

"What…" Duo liked his dry worried lips "What now? Am I to be cast out… or killed even?"

The unfamiliar tone of worry was enough to snap Heero out of his enjoyment of the situation.

And just what HAD he hoped to achieve by following Duo?

Was he to force him into an action only one of them wanted? To show him just how much they truly had in common after all?

Sadly the reality of the situation was a bitter pill for Heero to swallow. He was just as likely to win Duo over now than he had been this morning before he'd learned of the truth.

Casting him out was unthinkable to Heero, as good as cutting out his own heart. And killing… no he would not think of it. And certainly he would never dream of telling the other clansmen.

He could always share his own true nature, but no good could come of that conversation.

Duo would spur him as he'd always done before, just as with his friendship. And Heero had much more to lose from the truth being made public than Duo.

"No Duo, you will not be cast out… or killed". Heero said this as he sat back onto his haunches to fully release the trapped hunter.

"In fact, I intend to do nothing."

A startled Duo leapt to his legs in a surprising show of quick recovery. "What do you mean nothing? You have your eternal damned wish before you. You could be rid of me once and for all. Why on earth would you deny yourself that pleasure?" Duo asked in a frantic and angry voice.

Heero managed to compose his true feelings, and put forth a mask of superiority, a great task indeed when presented with the flustered young man before him still reeking of the pheromones from before.

He leant forward, purposefully entering Duo's personal space in a movement of pure unadulterated dominance. "Because Duo, I have never wished for your departure, there is something I want much, much more from you."

Wide, uneasy eyes bravely tried to stand their ground, but the wavering voice betrayed his true feelings. "And… what is that?"

"Your complete and unconditional submission."

TBC..


End file.
